Be With Me
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Two boys, separated by an unbreakable glass. 5927, fluff


_A/N will be at the bottom._

**Warning(s): **_This story will contain _**MALE ON MALE FLUFF**. _If it's not your cup of tea, please _**don't read**_._

**Be With Me**

This place was unusually bright. There wasn't much to the landscape; it was just ground, but not dirt, and it stretched on as far as the eye could see. There were these strange flecks of light (could be fireflies?) floating about Tsuna's face, but he couldn't touch them and they didn't brush his skin, really. More like they floated through him.

Something was ahead of him, giving off a light glare. He approached and reached out a hand to touch the substance. His own hand was vaguely reflected back at him as it neared, and the smooth, cool feel of glass erupted beneath his fingertips. He turned his head to the left; it stretched into the distance. He turned to the right. It was the same…

Except there was someone on the opposite side.

The person was staring through the glass, face somewhat confused as he pressed his hands to the glass. He had silver hair and was dressed fairly casually in a white tee and black jeans. He blinked and turned towards him, and Tsuna found himself looking at the brightest emerald gaze he'd ever seen. They gazed at each other for a few moments before the other person raced over to stand opposite him.

The silver-head's mouth moved, his hand coming up to cup one side of his mouth. Tsuna's brows furrowed as he heard nothing through the glass, and he cupped a hand around his ear. The silver-head frowned and leaned forward, mouth moving more forcefully, but Tsuna still couldn't hear a word that was said.

The brunette shook his head, spreading his hands out in defeat. The silver-head leaned back, focusing on the glass as he thought. Tsuna took the time to regard the other curiously, watching as the silver-head perked up and rummaged in his pockets. He drew out two, dark objects.

He took one up in his left hand and began writing on the glass.

After crossing out what he first began to write, his message read:

_Can you write?_

The silver-head promptly threw the other object over the glass above his, and Tsuna picked it up with his right hand as it fell at his feet. It was like a piece of oily, black chalk.

To respond, he wrote:

_Of course._

The silver-head grinned in delight.

_I'm Gokudera._

Tsuna smiled, saying the name to himself. He liked the sound of it.

_I'm Tsuna. :)_

Gokudera smiled, mouth moving in a way that verified to Tsuna that the silver-head had just spoken his name aloud just as he had done. He watched as Gokudera's pale cheeks darkened lightly in a rosy flush.

_Cute name._

Tsuna bit his lip, uncertain over whether Gokudera meant it sarcastically or not. He went with the latter and wrote back a simple: _Thanks. I like yours, too._

They both sat down upon the floor and began trading words, sentences, paragraphs, back and forth. The hours passed as they wrote, and the light darkened around them with the flecks of light continuing their dance in the air. They had come to a pause in their writing, and Tsuna lifted his gaze to focus on Gokudera's through the gap in their words. He flushed at the intensity within the other's gaze and looked away.

Movement made his gaze flick back up as Gokudera pressed his hand to the glass. Smiling gently, Tsuna lifted his hand to press it opposite the silver-head's through the glass. He could only feel the iciness of the glass seeping into his palm and watched as Gokudera's gaze lowered before their hands fell away.

_It feels cold,_ Gokudera wrote.

There was a pause as Tsuna lowered his gaze and nodded, comprehending what the other meant.

_I want to be with you._

Tsuna smiled lightly and lifted his hand to respond.

_You are with me._

_Only there's glass between us._

Gokudera shook his head and stood up abruptly. He swung at the glass with all his might as Tsuna stood, shouting for him to stop though he couldn't be heard. He stopped as a crack formed upon the glass's surface, and Gokudera motioned him aside.

Unwillingly, Tsuna obeyed as Gokudera reared his left fist back and punched through the glass. The shards exploded outwards, almost suspended in mid-air for a moment, before they sliced back towards the glass wall and reformed into a whole again as though a break had not occurred.

Tsuna cried out as Gokudera's arm became drenched in blood.

-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna worriedly cast his gaze to Gokudera from where he sat. _Are you okay?_

The silver-head nodded solemnly in response, the sling wrapped around his neck keeping his left arm tucked against his chest where he sat cross-legged.

Tsuna bit his lip, wishing he could help but only able to in one way. _Want to continue the story you were telling me before?_

That emerald gaze turned away at the question, before Gokudera took his right hand and responded crookedly.

**I can't anymore.**

-.-.-.-.-

Returning had seemed almost ludicrous to Gokudera. He had nothing more to offer to the brunette. He was surprised to still find him waiting, wrapped warmly in a blanket, and even more surprised to find the outline of a door drawn onto the glass. It was only missing a knob.

Gokudera glanced questioningly to Tsuna, but the brunette only smiled at him and gestured for him to come finish the drawing. The silver-head came forward, lifting his right hand and drawing a wobbly circle onto where the doorknob would have been. He lifted his gaze to Tsuna again, wondering what would be next.

_Turn it._

It seemed like such a ridiculous request. It was glass. The door was drawn on, finished on the opposite side of where its outline had been first drawn.

But Gokudera may as well humor the brunette. Tsuna was trying, at least that's what he hoped, in some way to cheer him up. He couldn't blame him for doing so.

He reached his hand up and touched the wobbly knob he'd drawn, curling his fingers around the empty air when his thumb and index touched the glass. He turned his hand clockwise and thought he heard a distinctive click in the far-off distance, but it had to have been only his imagination.

And this could only be a dream, because the door, the glass, was moving away. It was moving towards Tsuna, opening. And the brunette's smile was brilliant and those tawny eyes were watery. And this just couldn't really be happening, because things like this don't happen. Drawn-on doors don't just magically have the power to cut into unbreakable glass and become what they were drawn to do and connect the two they were meant to connect...

But it _was_ real. And he could feel the heat of Tsuna's body as the brunette hugged him, and it kind of hurt because he was jostling his arm to return it, but he didn't care. It was _real_, and they were...

"Be with me, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna's voice was so soft and tender, and the request brought tears to his eyes, because, because he _could_ go through with that now. He could stay with this shy, little brunette, and he'd never leave his side.

"I'll be with you forever."

_Together._

And they let the glass door shut behind them.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_-_

_Hello again, readers! No, I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth; don't worry. Things have just been strange for me. But, anyway, this was written for SitarPlayerIX_ _(and for the anon on the KHR kink meme, who's request spurred me to write it; I hope you liked it!) as a Valentine's present. I...think I failed at making it what I originally wanted it to be, but I'm still satisfied with the result! X3 Happy Valentine's, dear!_

_PS: This story was based on "Draw With Me", as it was the anon's original request._


End file.
